1. Technical Field
This invention relates to devices for insufflating gas into a massive molten metal in a vessel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have utilized fusto conical pocket blocks having multiple openings therethrough to supply stirring gas under pressure into a mass of molten metal. See for example applicant's co-pending applications Ser. No. 07/649,551 and Ser. No. 07/717,351, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,179, 448,520, 4,538,795, 4,632,367, 4,687,184, 4,725,047 and 4,840,356.
LaBate company U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,433 and 4,858,894 show pocket blocks in which gas conducting manifold can be seen interconnected to gas conducting passageways which are directly formed and applicant's pending applications disclose formation of interconnecting passageways by the insertion of a synthetic resin filament net within the pocket block during casting.
The present invention is directed to the formation of the manifold within the pocket block with support and positioning of the synthetic resin net within the manifold and block during the molding of the pocket block.